Jensen Winchester
by winchesterbitch
Summary: The mother of Dean's child is murdered and the child injured. Dean and Sam are given the task of caring for a child that They've only spent summers and christmases with...This is A/U obviously. John is still Alive, Sam never went to Stanford.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Girl**

**She'd just turned 12 on the night it happened, momma's boyfriend went mental, Jensen Winchester Sat in her closet hiding from the man that was beating her mother. The beatings had gone on since Jensen was a child, he beat her momma and herself, Jensen never once spoke ill about her mother's boyfriend Dennis, she never even told her father that the beatings were happening, now all she could do was sit in her closet and pray that Daddy got there for their visit before Dennis found and killed her....It got eerily quiet in the house so being the curious child she was she went to check on Momma, a she neared the livingroom she could see her mother laying motionless on the floor, Jensen knew just from looking at her that her mother was dead, fighting the tears that pricked at the back of her eyes she decided to make a run for it, as she ran and neared the door she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.**

"**Where ya goin' Princess? Running away to find Daddy?"**

**Jensen shook her head "N-No...please Denny don't..." her cries fell upon deaf ears as the man that helped raise her for most of her life slid a knife into her small body, until he thought she was dead "Its Better off this way princess. You shouldn't be alive" she didn't know what she meant by it, but she wasn't about to move until he was gone, so she played dead, laying there for nearly a half hour until she realised he was gone and Daddy would be here soon to help.**

**Slowly she made her way out of the house, she could hear daddy's car coming up the street. She always loved the old Impala, taking comfort in the fact that her father and uncle would be here in a minute the child finally crumbled onto the front lawn, trying to stay conscious but unfortunately her world went black.**

**As they pulled up sam jumped out of the car before it even stopped, he'd noticed hi neice crumpled on the ground "Jenny! Jensen!" He raced over as Dean parked the car, Seconds later he was by his daughter's side gently pulling her into his strong arms, He tried to fight back the tears that prickled the back of hi eyes threatning to fall "Oh baby...who did this to you?" He sat and rocked her gently finally allowing his tears to get the best of him, Sam went inside to check on the situation and came back out a few minutes later pale. Before saying anything to Dean he pulled out his cell phone to call an ambulance for his neice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jensen Winchester**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam&Dean Sat at the hospital waiting to hear something, anything about Jensen. Well Sammy sat and waited while Dean paced, Torn between rage and sorrow. Someone hurt his baby and they weould pay for it, but he needed her to live, Jensen had to live, she had a whole life ahead of her.**

**As sam stood to stop Dean from yet another rampage, he'd noticed John stalking into the hospital towards them, the older man looked exhausted and genuinely worried, Jensen was his only grandbaby and he loved that child more than his own life. Dean had went to harrass the nurses who were already afraid of him, and when they didn't give him the answered he wanted he flipped out for about the fiftieth time that day, Sam moved quickly to grab his brother but John got there first wrapping his strong arms tightly around his raging son.**

"**Dean! Stop. You're not helping Jensen any by Freaking out"**

**Sam was stunned as he watched his big brother's body sag against their father's. As John held his firstborn close her could feel his boy's tears soaking into his shirt.**

"**Dean, you have to know in your heart that Jenny will be ok. She's a Winchester, She'll fight like a Winchester."**

**Sam nodded for once in agreement with his father. But Dean had doubts, and if god forbid the worst happened and Dean lost Jensen, then Sam &John would lose Dean, that wasn't something that they were willing to accept though, not if they could help it.**

**Finally after three hours of knowing nothing, a doctor finally came out.**

"**Mr. Winchester?"**

**All three men stood as Dean shakily stepped forward.**

"**how is she? How's my baby?"**

**The doctor who looked exhausted after hours of operating on the child smiled softly.**

"**She'll be fine. She came through the operation with flying colors. She's a tough kid and refused to give up fighting."**

**Dean looked relieved as he looked to the doctor.**

"**can we see her?"**

**The doctor nodded.**

"**Ofcourse, just give us ten minutes to get her settled in and room and then you can go in"**

**Once she was settled in the Winchester men were alowed in to see her. Jensen laid in her hospital bed groggy from the meds she'd been given but still she smiled seeing her boys, Daddy, Grandpa &Uncle Sammy. As happy as she was that she was getting to be with them again, the reality hit her as her daddy kissed her forehead.**

"**Momma's dead ain't she?"**

**Dean frowned and nodded sadly brushing some stray strands of hair away from her face.**

"**yeah babydoll, she is. I'm sorry"**

**Jensen looked towards her grandfather with tears in her eyes.**

"**I know who did it Grandpa. You gotta make him pay for it."**

**John nodded and frowned making his way carefully to the other side of the bed, he took her hand gently and kissed it.**

"**Jenny, tell me who did it. I'll make him pay baby"**

**A tear fell down her cheek, the winchester men had hoped that she was going to say that a demon had done it. Unfortunately they didn't get the answer they wanted and were sickened by the answer they got. Jensen's grip on her father's hand tightened as she spoke.**

"**Denny Did it"**

**A/N: Yay Updated! Finally! Lol I promise I'll try to keep up with this story more often. I just kind of lost my train of thought with it and started working on other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jensen Winchester**

**Chapter 3**

"**Denny Did It"**

**The words hit Dean like a freight train, this man that he trusted to take care of his girl, tried to kill her. He jumped up quickly.**

"**Sonofabitch! I'll Fucking Kill him!"**

**John looked over at Dean, inside he felt the same rage as his son was feeling but he was seeing his grandbaby cowering in the bed as her father ranted, John moved to stop Dean as Sam went to Jensen's side.**

"**shshsh baby. Its ok he's not angry with you. He's angry at Denny"**

**Jensen frowned and leaned against her Uncle.**

"**I didn't mean for Daddy to get Angry though Uncle Sammy. I mean he doesn't even know the half of it"**

**Sam looked at her confused then snapped his fingers to get his father and brother's attention.**

"**DEAN! Enough. Jenny says there's more to the story."**

**The elder winchesters moved back to the bed. Dean frowned as Jensen Involuntarily shifted closer to Sam. Dean sighed and reached out gently wiping tears off his girl's face.**

"**I'm sorry I scared you babygirl. Please tell us the rest"**

**Jensen nodded and looked to John.**

"**Hold onto Daddy Grandpa. Please...so he doesn't hit anything"**

**She wouldn't start talking until she was sure that gramps had a good grip on her father, then she sighed softly.**

"**Denny wasn't a good guy....ever. When I was little...he-he would hit Momma and me. He never did it when he knew any of you were coming to visit. Probably 'cos he knew you'd kill him. Momma always said not to tell you 'cos you'd worry about us and she wanted to to be able to hunt and not be worried. I'm sorry I should told y'all but I had to listen to Momma"**

**It was a good thing that John had tight grip on Dean, because when Jensen finished as expected Dean exploded in rage.**

"**SONOFABITCH! THAT FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"**

**John held him tighter**

"**Dean! DEAN! STOP IT!"**

**Both John and Sam understood Dean's rage, because they felt it too. It was Deeper for Dean though, Jensen's his baby girl, and he felt like he failed to protect her, suddenly Dean's screaming stopped and he pulled away from John tears on his cheeks.**

"**I-I'm sorry...I need to....I have to get some air"**

**Jensen frowned seeing her father cry, it was something she'd never seen before, she reached out her hand to him.**

"**Daddy...please don't leave me"**

**Dean looked down and then moved over to the bed sliding onto it beside, she shifted as well as she good and laid her head against his chest relaxing as she listened to his heartbeat. She whispered softly.**

"**Please don't cry Daddy. Its not your fault"**

**Dean kissed the top of her head and held her close.**

"**I know baby. It just feels like I should have known"**

**Holding her Dean started to get his emotions more under control and before anyone knew it, both father and daughter had fallen asleep together, chasing eachother's nightmares away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jensen Winchester**

**Chapter 4**

One Week Later;

Jensen had finally been released from the hospital. Daddy had barely left her side and if he had to, then he made sure that grandpa or uncle Sammy were there.

Right now Grandpa and Uncle Sam were helping the cops, despite how much grandpa hated cops and didn't trust them, this wasn't a Supernatural problem. Denny had just went nuts and for the first time in ever Momma hadn't done anything more than say she was making dinner and he snapped. Momma had just took the punches and yelled for Jensen to get out of the house, but the child had been scared so she hid in her small closet. But now momma was dead, she'd go be with Daddy now, momma would want that.

Jensen held onto her father's hand tightly as they walked towards the front door of the house. The child froze seeing the remanants of her blood on the sidewalk where it had fallen in small drops. Looking at the drops in front of her the child shook her head.

"Daddy, I can't...can't go in there"

Dean looked to her and hugged her tight and whispered into her hair.

"Tell me what you need. I'll get it. You don't have to go in there Babygirl"

Jensen nodded and told him what to get, then went back to the safety of the Impala. She laughed slightly as she watched him climb in a window. He was only gone for a few moments before coming back with a bag of clothes, as well as her laptop and cell phone. She glanced back at the house as they drove away knowing that this was the last time she'd see her home again.

Later That Night....

At the motel Jensen lay cuddled up with Uncle Sammy watching tv, While Daddy and Grandpa had gone to get food. Jensen looked up at Sam with sad Jade eyes.

"They're not gonna get Denny are they?"

Sam frowned and hugged the girl close trying to ease her worry, but the truth was that he didn't really have faith that the cops would find the guy, and god help the man if any of the Winchesters found him.

"Jenny, baby the police are doing what they can. They'll find him. He'll pay for what he did."

Jensen shook her head and sighed softly.

"You'd be more convincing if you believed it yourself uncle Sammy."

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Never could lie to you could I? But right now all we can do is hope that the police find him before your dad does."

Jensen frowned and started to cry.

"Daddy'll kill him....Uncle Sam! We can't let Daddy find him. I can't lose him too!"

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around the sobbing child, trying to calm her down.

"Jenny shshsh your dad is not going anywhere. I promise you."

When Dean and John came back they were greeted with Sam trying to comfort the girl. Dean's gaze turned dark.

"Sammy?"

Hearing her father's voice the girl jumped from the bed and ran to her father throwing her arms around him.

"Daddy! Don't find Denny before the police, Please I don't want to lose you too"

Dean hugged his girl tight to him and looked over at his brother with a glare.

"What did you do Sammy?"

Jensen shook her head still hugging her father tight.

"Daddy, don't be mad at Uncle Sammy. He tried to playcate me, but I called him on it. And even I already know that if any of you guys find him, he'll be dead."

John gave a curt nod and mumbled softly.

"Hunter's justice."

She moved over to John and hugged him too. To this day John still couldn't believe how much Jensen reminded him of Mary, she looked like Mary too. He just smiled down at her.

"I can't promise that we won't lay a beating on him sweetheart, but he won't die by our hands. If we find him before the law does, then we'll drag his ass there ourselves."

John ruffled her blonde hair and chuckled slightly as the child went to her duffel and pulled out her laptop.

"I wanna show you all something that I've been working on for a long time. I just finished it before momma...went away."

She loked down still unable to say the words 'momma died', the men nodded and moved over to the table as Jensen pulled up a project that had been for school.

"We were spposed to do a photo slideshow of our families for english class. So i got all the picutres, you all gave me and made this."

They watched as she called up the video and hit play, The song Iris by the goo goo dolls started to play and the pictures went by, she'd even photoshopped pictures of everyone together as one big family, All three winchester men had teared up at the slideshow, Dean's voice cracked as he spoke softly.

"That was Awesome babygirl. You did a great job."

Sam hit play again and smiled seeing a picture of Mary that she'd stuck to a piece of paper and had Drawn an angelic form around it, with smaller pictures of the family around 'angel' Mary. He looked over at jensen and smiled.

"you did good Jenny. And you're right...your grandma Mary's an angel and she is watching over all of us."

All three men took turns giving the child hugs. For a little while the winchesters had some form of peace.


End file.
